1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit, in particular, to a suspension board with circuit for use in a hard disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, a suspension board with circuit having various electron devices mounted thereon has been proposed, to be specific, for example, electron devices such as a light-emitting device for improving recording density by laser-assisted method, and an inspection device for inspecting positional precision of the magnetic head.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-108576 has proposed, a suspension board with circuit such as the following: in a suspension board with circuit formed with passage openings penetrating in the thickness direction, a slider is mounted so as to cover the passage openings, and a light-emitting device is mounted below the slider so as to be inserted in the passage opening.
Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-266365 has proposed, depending on the purpose and use, mounting the light-emitting device on the slider so that a portion of the light-emitting device protrudes from the slider.